


Просто люби его

by kittymara



Category: I Sing the Body Electric! - Ray Bradbury, Ray Bradbury - Fandom, We'll Always Have Paris - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, General, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энн Снайдер выбрала Тома Гарднера потому, что он единственный мог подарить ей Париж. Но главный подарок сделала именно она.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто люби его

Энн

Энн Снайдер всегда получала то, что хотела. Такой уж у нее был характер: твердый и решительный. Причем с самого рождения. 

Вот решила она, что не любит дождь, и родилась на две недели позже поставленного врачами срока. В тот сентябрьский день погода, наконец-то, наладилась, и солнце выглянуло из-за туч, радостно приветствуя ее появление на свет. Многочисленные домочадцы тоже сразу поняли, что именно Энн — глава семьи, и отдали бразды правления в ее маленькие ручки, с радостью выполняя любую прихоть. Без каких-либо возражений она получала все, что бы ни пожелала: дорогую куклу-робота Барби или механического щенка из новой коллекции "Фанточини Лимитед", красивое платье или велосипед. В школе Энн выбрала себе место рядом с самым симпатичным мальчиком, аккуратно потеснив другую девочку. И почему-то никто не возражал и не возмущался. А в пятнадцать лет она шла мимо спортивной площадки, на которой мальчишки играли в футбол, и увидела Тома Гарднера. 

Точнее, до этого вечера она видела его не раз и не два на школьном дворе и в городе, но именно сейчас по-настоящему обратила внимание. Он стоял на воротах и выглядел очень несчастным, потому что успел пропустить три мяча, и ненавистной игре не было конца и края. Энн остановилась и внимательно рассмотрела его. У Тома был смешной вздернутый нос и торчащие уши. И скобки на зубах. Он был младше ровно на два года и четыре месяца и носил очки, которые ему ужасно не шли. Однако она увидела в нем что-то особенное. Нужное именно ей. Каким-то образом он выделился из безликой людской толпы, которую Энн воспринимала как фон, декорации в спектакле, где она играла главную роль. Именно в тот момент судьба Тома была решена. 

Вообще-то, самой симпатичной девочке в школе не пристало обращать внимание на какого-то лягушонка из младших классов. По негласному закону она должна встречаться с самым популярным мальчиком, в крайнем случае — с кем-нибудь из его свиты. Но Энн всегда руководствовалась только своими желаниями, поэтому с удобством устроилась на краю трибуны, ожидая конца матча. 

Энн окликнула его, когда он выходил из раздевалки, подавленный грандиозным поражением команды. 

— Эй, — негромко сказала она. 

Если честно, было совершенно непонятно, к кому она обращается. Но Том сразу догадался и остановился, смущенно теребя в руках старенький свитер. 

— Как тебя зовут? — несколько бесцеремонно поинтересовалась она. 

— Том. Том Гарднер, — мучительно краснея, ответил он. 

Самая популярная девочка в школе заметила его существование? Такое могло присниться только в ночном кошмаре, потому что в реальности на таких, как он, обращают внимание, чтобы списать домашнее задание или поиздеваться. Здесь явно присутствовал какой-то подвох. 

— Значит, Том, — задумчиво повторила Энн, поднялась со скамьи и взяла кофточку, на которой сидела. — Знаешь, ты очень плохо смотришься в воротах. И эти ужасные перчатки. Поверь, тебе ни к чему играть в футбол. Это совсем не твое. 

— Еще бы мне не знать, — угрюмо сказал он. — Просто Дик Райли подвернул ногу как раз перед игрой, вот ребята и попросили выручить. Правда, выяснилось, что от меня нет никакого толку. 

— Намного лучше ты смотришься, когда сидишь в библиотеке.

Том удивленно взглянул, подозревая, что она насмехается. Как она вообще могла увидеть его в читальном зале? Ведь он всегда садился в самом дальнем углу и буквально закапывался в груду книг. Но Энн была предельно серьезна, и почему-то Том сразу это почувствовал. Такого с ним еще никогда не случалось: чувствовать другого человека как себя самого. Словно они переплелись кровеносными сосудами и делят жизненно важные органы на двоих. Странное, пугающее ощущение, но очень влекущее. 

— А еще лучше будешь смотреться, когда пригласишь меня на свидание. 

— Зачем? — растерянно спросил он и поправился. — То есть, почему именно я? 

— А почему бы и нет? 

Энн легко сошла по ступенькам и остановилась на последней. Самой крутой. Выразительно подняла брови, и Том поспешно подал руку, помогая сойти с трибуны. Тогда и выяснилось, что она выше на целую голову. Он судорожно выдохнул. Конечно же, сейчас она возьмет свои слова обратно. Ни одна девчонка, находясь в здравом уме, не пойдет на свидание с коротышкой. 

— Ничего, не волнуйся. Придет время, и ты будешь намного выше меня, — спокойно сказала Энн. — Но, вообще-то, это не имеет никакого значения. 

— Я никогда не ходил на свидания, — опустив голову, пробормотал Том. 

Она все-таки сразила его наповал своим пренебрежением к общепринятым правилам. Даже Агата, его старшая сестра, не была настолько сумасшедшей. Или смелой. Папа все время повторял, что мальчиком стоило родиться ей, а не Тому. 

— Значит, самое время начинать. Я подскажу, что нужно делать. Для начала можешь пригласить меня в закусочную "У Финнегана". Выпьем по коктейлю и немного поболтаем, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. 

Она предлагает пойти туда, где собирается вся школьная элита? Нет, она точно ненормальная. Но действительно: почему бы и нет? Наверное, он нисколько не хуже остальных, раз такая девочка обратила на него внимание. 

— Ладно, договорились, — кивнул Том. — Когда ты хочешь?

— Чем скорее, тем лучше. Мы и так потеряли много времени, поэтому давай завтра. После занятий жди меня у ворот. А сейчас помоги, пожалуйста.

Том покорно держал стопку учебников и маленькую сумочку, пока она надевала кофточку и подкрашивала губы, и думал, что плохой день закончился очень странно. Но интересно. Происходящее выглядело почти как внезапное приключение посреди серой унылой действительности, от которой он спасался, пропадая целыми днями в библиотеке. На страницах книг существовали фантастические миры, населенные невероятными существами, настоящими героями и человекоподобными роботами. В них были законодательно запрещены родительские ссоры, подгоревшие тосты, износившиеся джинсы и рубашки, старомодные уродливые очки, зубные скобки, скучные уроки, школьные обидчики и дождливые недели посреди лета. Там непременно сбывались самые заветные мечты и можно было не опасаться осуждения неправильных, преступных желаний, о которых ни в коем случае нельзя рассказывать. Иначе не оберешься проблем. 

 

Том стоял возле школьных ворот и чувствовал себя очень глупо. Накануне вечером он вышел на задний двор и разбил молотком свинью-копилку. Прощайте, мечты о новеньком мопеде, и о последнем выпуске фантастических рассказов тоже придется забыть. Зато сейчас его обуревали плохие мысли. Скорее всего, она подшутила над ним и вообще не придет. Не исключено, что завтра над ним будет смеяться вся школа. Только законченный идиот мог поверить, что Энн Снайдер захочет пойти с таким, как он, на свидание. Ведь по ней сходят с ума даже старшеклассники. Любой из них будет на седьмом небе от счастья, если она согласится пойти в кино или на танцы. 

И вдруг Том увидел, как Энн неторопливо идет по двору. Солнечные блики играли в ее светлых волосах, легкий ветерок забирался в рукава платья и раздувал пышную юбку колоколом, стройные ноги ступали по земле, словно по мягчайшему ковру. Все смотрели на нее, но улыбка на ее лице предназначалась Тому и больше никому. И это было волшебно.

— Ну что, идем? — весело спросила она. 

Слова намертво застряли в горле, и Том просто кивнул.

В закусочной, как всегда, было многолюдно и шумно. На потолке изо всех сил надрывался вентилятор, нагоняя прохладный воздух; за столиками весело перекрикивались посетители, в основном школьники; из динамика, прикрепленного на стене, раздавался заводной рок-н-ролл; две официантки с деловым видом принимали и разносили заказы; у стойки важно восседал робот-бармен Чарли и, негромко гудя, жонглировал бокалами, смешивал молочные и фруктовые коктейли и отпускал дежурные шутки, заложенные разработчиками в стандартную программу общения. В его хромированных боках отражалось солнце, и мириады солнечных зайчиков рассыпались во все стороны, вынуждая посетителей прикрывать глаза рукой или щуриться.

Энн провела Тома по залу под градом изумленных и негодующих взглядов, и они устроились за столиком у окна.

— Это мое любимое место. Чарли всегда резервирует для меня этот столик, — сообщила она, пока Том оглядывался по сторонам. 

Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Как обитатель моря, который внезапно спустился на несколько уровней ниже и столкнулся с непохожими на него существами. Огромными, хищными и враждебными. 

— Не обращай внимания. Посплетничают о нас, а потом переключатся на какую-нибудь новую сенсацию. Просто держи лицо, — посоветовала Энн и обратилась к подошедшей официантке: — Мне земляничный коктейль и порцию кофейного мороженого, Эдна. 

Та кивнула, небрежно чиркнула в блокноте и обернулась к Тому. 

— То же самое, — краснея под пристальным, изучающим взглядом, пробормотал он. 

Громко хлопнула дверь, и в кафе вошел Кен Уолш. Капитан баскетбольной команды и школьная звезда. И, глядя на то, как он шагает к столику, за которым расположились его друзья, Том в очередной раз пожалел, что не родился девчонкой. Тогда все было бы намного проще. Раздался дружный рев нескольких глоток, и Кену быстро освободили место. Том вздохнул, увидел, что Энн заметила его интерес, и испугался. Необходимо как-то отвлечь ее, переключить внимание.

— Скажи, зачем я тебе вообще сдался? Я же младше и не спортсмен. И совсем не популярный. Это какое-то пари, да? Ты с подружками поспорила? 

— Ой, какие глупости, — рассмеялась она. — Ничего подобного, Том. Просто ты мне очень нравишься. И хорошо, что ты не спортсмен, потому что с ними совершенно не о чем говорить. И, кажется, с тобой можно увидеть Париж. 

— О чем это ты? 

Подошла Эдна с полным подносом, и они резко замолчали. 

— Спасибо, Эдна. — Энн вскочила и ловко переставила бокалы и креманки на столик. — Ты самая лучшая официантка в этом заведении. 

— Скоро нас уволят, Энни. Хозяин решил закупить роботов-официантов, чтобы сократить расходы, — печально произнесла та. 

— Жаль, без вас будет совсем по-другому. 

— Прогресс, чтоб его. Все вокруг помешались на этих железяках. Всюду они: в ресторанах, в кинотеатрах, в танцзалах... Говорят, "Фанточини" обещают выпустить в следующем году роботов, которых вообще не отличишь от людей. Но ты не переживай, Энни. Мы с Миртл не пропадем. Найдем куда пристроиться. Приятного вам аппетита, — с улыбкой пожелала Эдна и направилась к следующему столику. 

— Так, на чем мы остановились? — деловито спросила Энн.

— Ты упоминала Париж. 

— Ага. Знаешь, моя бабушка говорит, что каждому из нас нужен такой человек, с которым можно увидеть Париж. И очень важно не ошибиться и найти правильного человека. 

— И как ты определила, что я подхожу? — заинтересовался Том. 

— Я почувствовала, что ты — неизвестная переменная. — Энн убрала соломинку из бокала и сделала глоток. 

Том скептически хмыкнул, ковырнул ложечкой свою порцию мороженого и попробовал на вкус. Слишком приторное. 

— Погляди на них, — откинувшись на спинку стула, произнесла она. — С ними уже все ясно. После школы они поступят в какой-нибудь колледж или станут работать в гараже, на фабрике или в магазине. Окончивших колледж ждет работа в офисе или маленький бизнес. Те, кому повезет получить грант или стипендию, разъедутся по университетам. Вот тут уже больше возможностей и путей. Правда, таких ребят единицы, но в итоге и у них все довольно предсказуемо с будущим. А ты не такой. Мне почему-то кажется, что ты хочешь чего-то совсем другого, намного большего, чем жизнь простого обывателя. Кем ты мечтаешь стать, Том? 

— Только обещай, что не будешь смеяться и никому не расскажешь, — потребовал он. 

— Обещаю, — торжественно произнесла Энн. 

— Писателем, — наклонившись вперед, прошептал он. 

— Прекрасно, — торжествующе сказала она. — Что-то такое я и предполагала. И знаешь, это не пустые мечты. Ты обязательно добьешься своего. И я помогу тебе. 

— Тебе-то какой интерес? 

— А я как знак умножения, Том. Ничего особенного из себя не представляю, но рядом со мной тебе обязательно повезет. Я всегда получаю, что хочу. Стать девушкой, делающей карьеру, мне не светит. Вот у Дженни Гудвин, которая дает мне списывать математику, есть шанс. Она очень умная и целеустремленная. Что остается мне? Превратиться в благополучную домохозяйку в пригороде? Нет уж. Я тоже хочу от жизни чего-то большего. Мы с тобой похожи, Том. И поэтому всего добьемся, побываем в Париже и наедимся там пиццы. А пока ты подрастаешь, будем дружить и ходить на свидания. И можешь читать мне то, что ты пишешь. Тебе давно пора обзавестись собственным читателем. 

И неожиданно для самого себя Том согласился. В общем-то, ничего удивительного в этом не было. Энн Снайдер, как всегда, добилась желаемого.

 

Когда Том окончил школу, Энн решила, что им стоит пожениться. Они сидели на скамейке в городском парке, разговаривали о планах на будущее и кормили уток в пруду. 

— Все равно у тебя нет денег, чтобы оплатить обучение в колледже. И мои родители сказали, что не дадут ни цента, если я свяжусь с бедняком. Но мы сами справимся. Я устроюсь на работу, а ты читай в библиотеке своих литературных авторитетов и пиши, — сказала она.

— Энн, я не намерен сидеть на твоей шее, — возмутился Том и бросил горсть хлебных крошек под ноги, решив выделить долю голубям. 

— Не будь ребенком, Том Гарднер, — веско ответила она. — Тебе надо много писать и набираться опыта. А потом ты напишешь гениальную книгу и заработаешь кучу денег. И не спорь. Ты же знаешь, что будет по-моему.

— А еще я прославлюсь и потрачу первый гонорар на поездку в Париж. 

— Вот-вот, не думай, что я делаю это бескорыстно. На самом деле я ожидаю получить дивиденды. Первым делом поднимемся на Эйфелеву башню. 

— Как скажешь.

Они поглядели друг на друга и рассмеялись, когда порыв ветра чуть не сорвал с ее головы шляпку. 

 

И начался отсчет десяти с лишним лет, в которые уместилось много чего, то есть целая жизнь. Первым делом они сняли маленькую квартирку и купили пишущую машинку в комиссионном магазине. Пока Том писал целыми днями и обивал пороги издательств, Энн не гнушалась никакой работы, чем очень удивила его и своих родных. Никто не ожидал, что девочка, выросшая в достатке, спокойно откажется от возможности раз в год обновлять гардероб, чтобы готовить простую еду и своими руками мыть посуду на крохотной кухне. Энн успела поработать продавцом в книжном магазине, машинисткой в местной газете, кассиром в кинотеатре и даже официанткой в парочке кафе. А приходя домой, печатала тексты под его диктовку, потому что они экономили на всем и не могли позволить себе робота-секретаря. 

Время шло-шло, и ничего не менялось. Они продолжали жить в той же квартирке, покупали одежду на сезонных распродажах и ели консервированные продукты. В конце концов у Тома опустились руки, и он заявил, что намерен покончить с бесперспективным занятием. Сколько можно витать в облаках? Пора взглянуть в лицо жестокой правде и признать, что он бездарен. Но Энн не позволила ему пасть духом. 

— Послушай меня, Том. Мне ли не знать, что ты отлично пишешь. Ты уже давно готовый писатель. Подозреваю, проблема в том, что ты не умеешь продавать свой талант. — Она сняла фартук и выключила плиту. — Значит, это сделаю я.

— Энн, может, хватит уже... — попытался протестовать Том, но умолк под ее грозным взглядом.

Как ни странно, у нее получилось с первого раза пробиться к издателю средней руки и уговорить его прочитать роман неизвестного автора. Наверное, сказался опыт работы продавцом или помогло большое желание. Через пару месяцев роман ушел в печать. И Том получил аванс за следующую книгу. Потом еще за одну. И еще, и еще. Энн очень радовалась его успеху. Внезапно Том стал неплохо зарабатывать, и перед ними открылись новые возможности. Они решили немного повременить с путешествиями и купили дом, о котором давно мечтали. Энн обставила его по своему вкусу, причем особое внимание уделила кабинету и отвела душу, приобретя современных роботов-помощников. Она бросила работу, оделась по последней моде и помирилась с родными. И все было просто прекрасно. У их ног лежал целый мир. 

Только однажды днем Энн почувствовала себя как-то нехорошо и через неделю обратилась к врачу. Тогда-то и выяснилось, что бывает кое-что неподвластное ее желанию. Она вышла от врача и немного всплакнула, а потом взяла себя в руки и принялась обдумывать, как бы получше устроить будущее. Том писал очередную книгу, которая обещала стать настоящим бестселлером, и не следовало его беспокоить. Об этом не могло быть и речи. Значит, придется обратиться к Агате. Энн не любила его сестру, считая ее грубой и неприятной особой. Впрочем, их чувства были взаимны. Но она не могла не признавать, что та была очень толковой и успешной в своем деле. Не каждый полицейский может работать в паре с андроидом. Слишком велика разница между человеческим разумом и искусственным интеллектом, к тому же люди часто страдали андроидофобией. Агата была одной из немногих, кому удалось преодолеть свое предубеждение против человекоподобных роботов. Поэтому она сумеет помочь Тому, когда придет время. 

Приехав домой, Энн налила себе бокал вина, устроилась на диване в уютной гостиной и углубилась в изучение последнего каталога "Фанточини Лимитед". Она точно знала, что следует искать. Требовалось нечто особенное: самое лучшее и в единственном экземпляре.

Том

После похорон Агата сказала, что поедет домой вместе с Томом. Он яростно сопротивлялся, так как хотел остаться в одиночестве, забиться в какой-нибудь темный угол и перестать существовать, потому что безумно устал выслушивать соболезнования и терпеть чужие взгляды. Сочувствие присутствовавших людей было насквозь фальшивым. Ведь на самом деле никто из них не знал, каково ему сейчас. Он самым натуральным образом задыхался, а от вида черных шляпок и вуалей бросало в дрожь. Как будто оголтелое воронье кружит над свежей могилой в поисках хоть какой-нибудь добычи. Но Агата решительно отмела любые возражения.

— Даже не надейся избавиться от меня. Я выцарапала у начальства пару выходных и проведу их с тобой. Энн попросила не оставлять тебя одного, и я с ней согласна.

— Это не поможет, так я никогда не приду в себя, — злобно сказал Том. — Не лезь ко мне, а? Я ничего с собой не сделаю, буду вести себя благоразумно. Займись своими делами или съезди куда-нибудь. Заведи роман, в конце концов. Отстань от меня! Мне никто не нужен!

— Нет, — твердо ответила она. — Я не стану нарушать обещание. К тому же, нам надо решить один вопрос. 

— Что еще? — устало спросил он. 

— Энн сделала тебе подарок. Он... Можно сказать, он несколько необычный. — Она взглянула на светящийся экран телефона. 

— Черт! Это совсем не смешно, Агата! 

— Не сквернословь, Том Гарднер, и слушайся старшую сестру, — строго сказала Агата, нажала кнопку на телефоне и вызвала машину. — Садись. Я отвезу тебя домой и все объясню. 

К ним подъехал маленький синий автомобиль, похожий на жука. Дверцы негромко щелкнули и автоматически открылись. Том обреченно покачал головой, признавая поражение, и сел на переднее сиденье. 

— Здравствуй, Тимоти, — не оборачиваясь, сказал он. 

— Здравствуй, Том, — сдержанно ответил напарник Агаты. На его безупречно красивом лице было задумчивое, отрешенное выражение. — Позволь ничего не говорить. 

— Спасибо. 

Впервые за этот невероятно долгий, изматывающий день Том почувствовал небольшое облегчение. Удивительно, но только робот смог найти нужные слова, которые звучали искренне и не покоробили. Не резали по живому. Странно, что это удалось тому, кто лишь в теории знал о человеческих чувствах. Агата сняла кожаную куртку и бросила ее назад. Тимоти ловко поймал ее, аккуратно свернул и положил рядом.

— Пристегнись, Том, — приказала Агата, завела мотор и, выехав на шоссе, резко прибавила скорость. 

 

Дом стоял тихий и пустой в лучах заходящего солнца. Внезапно Тому пришло в голову сравнение с кораблем, лишившимся рулевого колеса и парусов и потерявшим управление. На веранде покачивались качели, на лужайке перед домом зеленела некошеная трава — и больше ничего. Холодная пустота. 

Агата заглушила двигатель и открыла окно. В салон сразу ворвались звуки с улицы: скрип качелей, равномерный стук незакрытой ставни и вторившее ему пение птицы. Агата отстегнула ремень и обернулась назад. 

— Тим, будь другом, выкоси эти кошмарные заросли. Газонокосилка, скорее всего, в сарае за домом. Попробуй перепрограммировать ее. Код, наверное, примитивный. Иди туда, ага. И смажь крепления у качелей. 

Тот молча кивнул в знак согласия, выбрался из машины и неторопливо направился в указанную сторону. 

— Устала как не знаю кто, — сообщила Агата и потянулась, как кошка. — У тебя кофе есть? 

— Не помню, — безучастно ответил Том. 

— Понятно. Пойдем. 

Они поднялись по ступенькам и вошли в дом. Закрывая дверь, Том заметил Тимоти. Тот выкатил робота-садовника и с убийственно серьезным видом засучивал рукава. Пиджак уже висел на заборе. Том хмыкнул и подумал, что Агата ничуть не изменилась. Только ей могло прийти в голову заставить высокофункционального андроида, созданного для решения сложнейших задач, выполнять примитивную домашнюю работу. И невероятно, но он не возражал против нерационального использования своих способностей. 

— Том, где ты там? Иди на кухню! — крикнула Агата. 

 

Том сидел на стуле и смотрел, как она возится с кофеваркой. Получалось не очень. С тех пор, как домашние роботы практически полностью взяли на себя заботу о людях, многие разучились делать элементарные вещи. 

— Это никуда не годится. Надо срочно вызвать мастера из компании, чтобы перекодировал всех роботов на звук твоего голоса. Или ты умрешь от голода или утонешь в грязи, — озабоченно сказала Агата. 

— А как ты заставила Тимоти выполнять идиотские приказы? У него не встроен блок самостоятельного мышления? 

— Конечно, встроен. Иначе андроида не выпустят в продажу. Но у нас особые отношения: мы не только напарники, мы дружим. Поэтому я прошу Тимоти, а не приказываю, — поставив перед ним чашку, ответила она. 

— Неужели так бывает? — удивился Том. 

— Как видишь. Я смотрю, ты совсем отстал от жизни, братишка. Андроиды последнего поколения — нечто большее, чем интеллектуальные механизмы. Но большинство людей почему-то не хотят признать эту простую истину. Или боятся. В общем-то, я их понимаю. В свое время Тимоти чего только не натерпелся от меня, — снисходительно объяснила она. — Ладно. Пей, пока не остыло. Я сейчас вернусь. 

Она куда-то ушла, а Том снова вспомнил о том, что мучило его в последнее время. Он был виноват. Он был ужасно виноват, потому что погрузился в написание книги, витал в облаках и не заметил вовремя, что с Энн творится неладное. А потом стало слишком поздно. "Не переживай так, дорогой, — как-то сказала она. — Неужели ты еще не понял, что все это время у нас был Париж? И мне было очень хорошо с тобой". Он согласно кивнул и легонько сжал ее руку, бессильно лежавшую поверх больничного одеяла. Но никакие слова не могли отменить вину. Он не сдержал обещание, думал только о себе, и теперь не переиграешь обратно, не начнешь заново, как в компьютерной игре. Была только одна жизнь, да вся вышла; незаметно протекла словно вода сквозь пальцы. 

— Внимательно прочитай это, Том.

Агата положила перед ним толстый рекламный буклет, раскрытый на нужной странице, и села напротив. Он с недоумением взглянул на заголовок. 

— "Электрическое тело пою". Не понимаю...

— Не останавливайся, читай дальше, — поторопила она.

— "Фанточини Лимитед". 

Пришел Тимоти и аккуратно повесил пиджак на спинку стула. Агата взяла андроида за руку и прижалась щекой к раскрытой ладони. 

— М-м-м... Пахнешь свежескошенной травой. 

Он сумрачно улыбнулся и ласково провел ладонью по ее лицу. 

— "Вам одиноко? Некому излить душу? Вы потеряли близкого человека? Мы поможем... — читал Том. — Только у нас... Впервые в мире... Универсальный друг и компаньон... Мы воплотим в жизнь ваши сокровенные мечты. Всего одна модель. Но она трансформируется по вашему желанию... Как вам будет угодно". Это безумие, — мрачно сказал он. 

— Это подарок от Энн, — возразила Агата.

Он вздохнул и перевернул страницу. 

— "Женщина, мужчина, ребенок, кошка, собака или канарейка... Все, что вы захотите. Если вы мечтаете о чем-то особенном — мы исполним ваше желание с точностью до мельчайшей детали. Фея, эльф или дракон будут совсем как настоящие". О господи! Поверить не могу! 

— Она оплатила заказ полностью, тебе придется только расписаться за доставку, — сообщила Агата. 

— Я так понимаю, отказаться нельзя?

— Энн не хотела, чтобы тебе было одиноко. Знаешь, раньше я думала, что она пустышка, вертихвостка, которая сходит с ума от скуки и забивает твою голову глупостями. Но я сильно ошибалась на ее счет. Она оказалась девчонкой что надо. И она любила тебя. 

Том вытер мокрые глаза рукавом. Тимоти сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. На улице уже стемнело, и в освещенное окно слепо билась мошкара. 

— Кого же привезут? И когда? 

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — пожала плечами Агата. — Энн сказала, что хочет сделать сюрприз, так что узнаем через месяц.

В кухне повисло неловкое молчание. Честно говоря, Том ужасно злился. Странный, почти кощунственный поступок Энн помешал ему скорбеть. Он так хотел забыться, спрятаться от мира и бесконечно вспоминать о прошлых днях, но теперь не мог, не имел права. Энн безжалостно вытолкнула его на свет и обременила ответственностью за другое существо. 

— Я выкосил траву и смазал качели, — нарушив затянувшуюся паузу, отчитался Тимоти. — За выходные могу перепрограммировать остальных роботов. 

— Тим, ты настоящее сокровище, — восхитилась Агата. — Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала. Кстати, Том, используй этот месяц с умом. Почитай, как надо обращаться с роботами-компаньонами, изучи все нюансы. Если возникнут какие-нибудь вопросы...

— Я обязательно проконсультирую, — продолжил Тимоти. 

— А я дополню, — закончила Агата. 

— Звони в любое время, — хором сказали они. 

— Договорились, — окончательно сдаваясь, кивнул Том и закрыл буклет.

Кен

Он навсегда запомнил миг своего прихода в живой мир. Был тихий, ясный день. Было лето, наполненное пышным цветением природы. Было ласковое солнце. Было бездонное небо. Были тени на траве. Был легкий ветерок, колышущий листву и охлаждающий воздух, пропитанный зноем. Были светлые занавески в распахнутых окнах дома, где ему отныне предстояло жить. Было неисчислимое множество звуков, запахов и буйство красок. Совсем рядом были два человека и собрат по разуму. Они ждали его. И от них исходило так много разных эмоций. Он просканировал энергетическое поле и считал горечь, боль, недоверие, страх, неприязнь, нетерпение и любопытство. И капельку надежды. Он решил, что не стоит заставлять их мучиться ожиданием, поэтому открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он уже любил их. Он очень хотел сделать их счастливыми. 

 

Из вертолета выгрузили большой светлый ящик, напоминающий телефонную будку, и аккуратно поставили возле крыльца. После того как Том расписался в накладной, агент вручил ему инструкцию по эксплуатации и запрыгнул в кабину. Турбины натужно загудели, лопасти медленно закрутились, и вертолет с логотипом фирмы приподнялся на пару метров. Завис на секунду, вильнул хвостом и набрал высоту. Очень скоро он скрылся с глаз, оставив после себя примятые цветы и траву. 

— Открывай, Том, — нетерпеливо сказала Агата. — Я уже вся извелась. 

— Не хочу, — мрачно ответил он и поежился. 

Ему было сильно не по себе. Он вдруг понял, что не готов, не хочет открывать "ящик Пандоры" и впускать в свою жизнь кого-то постороннего. Честное слово, лучше ничего не менять. 

— Ну и бука же ты! Хорошо, я сделаю это вместо тебя. — Она подошла к ящику и решительно потянула ручку, прикрепленную к полупрозрачной дверце, на себя. — Ох, ничего себе! 

Усилием воли Том подавил желание подойти и посмотреть, что вызвало столь бурную реакцию у его хладнокровной сестры. 

— Нет, вы только посмотрите. Поверить не могу. Вот это номер. 

Агата отошла в сторону, вытащила из заднего кармана джинсов смятую пачку. 

— Ты же бросаешь курить, — укоризненно сказал Тимоти. 

— Только сегодня, в качестве исключения. Мне правда нужно, Тим, — умоляюще произнесла она и вытряхнула на ладонь сигарету. 

Он неодобрительно сжал губы, однако щелкнул пальцами, высек искру и дал ей прикурить. 

— Том, что ты там сидишь? Иди сюда, — позвала Агата. 

— Я же сказал — нет. Мне это неинтересно. Я вообще жалею, что не отменил заказ, — отчеканил тот. 

И тогда из ящика вышел молодой человек в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке и с любопытством огляделся вокруг. Он выглядел очень живым, очень настоящим благодаря неправильным чертам лица и немного растрепанным волосам. Он идеально вписался в окружающий мир: словно давным-давно жил в этом доме, босиком ходил по траве, а по вечерам пил охлажденный лимонад на веранде. 

— Модель, созданная по индивидуальному проекту, — ошарашенно сказал Тимоти и зачем-то коснулся своей безупречной прически. 

Том понимал его изумление. Существовало негласное правило: человекоподобных роботов создавали идеальными, совершенными от кончиков ногтей до кончиков волос. Поэтому их невозможно было спутать с людьми. 

— Верно. Это новая концепция "Фанточини Лимитед", разработанная специально для создания роботов-компаньонов. Я — экспериментальная модель. Нас пока мало, всего несколько десятков экземпляров. Но если мы зарекомендуем себя хорошо, то производство роботов-компаньонов будет поставлено на поток, — подтвердил молодой человек и представился: — Меня зовут Кен. Ты, наверное, Тимоти? А рядом с тобой губит свое здоровье Агата? 

Агата негодующе фыркнула и затушила сигарету. Тимоти надменно приподнял бровь, и Кен весело рассмеялся. 

— Энн надиктовала много информации, которую поместили в мою память. Поэтому я уже неплохо знаю вас и со временем надеюсь узнать еще лучше. Особенно тебя, Том. 

Том проигнорировал его обращение и демонстративно отвернулся. Он чувствовал себя полностью раздавленным. Выходит, Энн знала о его тайных предпочтениях. Причем ей было известно самого начала. Неспроста этому роботу дали именно такое имя. Но ведь он был очень осторожен и при ней старался даже не глядеть в сторону темноволосых юношей со спортивным телосложением. Как он мог проколоться? Чем себя выдал? Нельзя же сделать выводы из-за того мимолетного взгляда, брошенного в сторону Кена Уолша. Они ведь были еще детьми. И, главное, почему она промолчала и не бросила его после того, как поняла, что его привлекают мужчины? 

— Значит, Энн тоже знала, — выйдя из ступора, сказала Агата. — Эх, ей надо было работать в полиции, а не изображать из себя домашнюю женушку. Какой потенциал пропал. Из нее получился бы отличный следователь. И почему она не верила в себя? 

— И ты знала? Откуда? — шокированно спросил Том. — Получается, и родители знали?

— Родители? Нет, — она покачала головой. — В их мире слово "гомосексуализм" не существует. И не уверена, что стоит их просвещать. А я коп, братишка. От меня ничего не скроешь. К тому же мы с тобой росли вместе. Еще бы я не догадалась, что ты не только по девочкам. 

— Это ужасно, — слабым голосом сказал Том. — Почему же ты не говорила, что тебе известно? 

— Кому? Энн? Тебе не кажется, что это должен был сделать ты? А я не лезу в чужую личную жизнь. Или мне надо было кричать о твоей ориентации на всех углах? — сердито огрызнулась Агата.

Том сжал кулаки и резко выдохнул, пытаясь сдержаться и не нагрубить. Без сомнения, в сложившейся ситуации неправ именно он, но незачем поучать его как нашкодившего щенка. 

— Может, продолжим наше знакомство в доме? — неожиданно предложил Кен и погасил назревающий конфликт. — Предлагаю выпить пива и сыграть в покер. 

— Ты понимаешь, что подписал себе приговор, электрический мальчик? — кровожадно усмехнулась Агата. — Я же сделаю тебя в два счета. На что играем? — азартно поинтересовалась она. 

 

Уходя из дома поздним вечером, Агата обернулась на пороге и крепко обняла Тома.

— Не казни себя, не надо, — прошептала она. — Ты не делал ей больно. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что Энн ни минуты не стала бы терпеть то, что ей не по нутру. Значит, она принимала тебя таким, какой ты есть. Иначе вряд ли здесь появился бы Кен. Пора бы и тебе наконец принять себя. 

Тимоти пожал ему руку, вышел на веранду, но не стал спускаться во двор, а с удобством устроился на качелях. 

— Эй, парень, я требую реванша! Не родился еще такой андроид, которого я не обыграла бы в карты, — притворно хмурясь, заявила Агата. 

— В следующие выходные? — улыбнувшись, предложил Кен. 

— Заметано. И охладите побольше пива, потому что игра будет не на жизнь, а на смерть. И приготовься, Кен. Я оставлю тебя без штанов. А пока... не скучайте, мальчики. 

— Агата, сейчас же прекрати, — возмущенно прошипел Том. 

— Не обижай его, Том. Дай ему шанс. Он мне нравится. В конце концов, нам не помешает хороший игрок в карты. Ну, давай. Скоро увидимся. — Агата дружески стукнула его по плечу и вышла прочь. 

 

Том медленно потер ладонью лоб и нехотя развернулся. Как же он устал. Прошедший день вымотал его до невозможности. И совершенно непонятно, что делать с этим существом, так похожим на человека. Он искоса взглянул на Кена. Тот стоял прислонившись к стене и невозмутимо смотрел на него. Какой же он. Совершенный. Идеальный. Как будто Энн заглянула в тайные закоулки его души, выудила оттуда все его тайные желания и воплотила их в реальности. 

— Так... — Том помолчал и продолжил: — Иди отдыхать, Кен. Гостевая спальня на втором этаже. В общем, найдешь. 

— А как же какао? — тихо спросил Кен.

— Что?

— Энн говорила, что каждый вечер ты выпиваешь чашку какао перед сном. Правда, о пропорциях умолчала. Как ты любишь? 

— Ты! Не думай даже, что сможешь заменить ее! — возмущенно крикнул Том. 

— Конечно, нет. Не надо забывать любимых. И я нисколько не похож на нее. Я здесь, чтобы стать тебе компаньоном, другом, кем угодно. В меня вложили почти всю необходимую информацию, которая может пригодиться тебе.

— Например? — насмешливо спросил Том. 

— Я могу печатать и править тексты, обсуждать с тобой идеи, сюжет, героев твоих книг, умею готовить еду, смешивать коктейли, убирать в доме, делать покупки, вести домашнюю бухгалтерию, выступать в качестве твоего агента, отвечать на телефонные звонки и письма читателей, проводить с тобой вечера, — скороговоркой перечислил Кен. 

— Чего-то не хватает, — Том пересек холл и уселся на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. — Точно, вспомнил. Скажи еще, что можешь заняться со мной любовью, — вызывающе сказал он. 

— Конечно, могу, но мне кажется, ты еще не готов. Слишком рано. Должно пройти какое-то время, и нам стоит лучше узнать друг друга. 

— О нет! Это точно никогда не случится. Я пока не сошел с ума, чтобы... Хватит говорить чушь! — Том покраснел и замолчал. 

— Как скажешь, — невинно улыбнувшись, согласился Кен. 

— Хорошо, можешь сделать мне какао, — буркнул Том. — Две ложки какао, ложку сахара и залить горячим молоком. И хватит уже улыбаться! 

Кен кивнул и, проходя мимо, неожиданно поцеловал его в щеку. Том изумленно ойкнул, приложил ладонь к месту поцелуя и промолчал. Его лицо пылало от смущения. Этот настырный робот своевольничал, нарушал личные границы, но почему-то на него совсем не хотелось сердиться. Наверное, потому что он так сильно напоминал Энн своим напором. 

 

На кухне Кен достал из шкафчика большую зеленую кружку, банку какао и вдруг задумался. 

Он вспомнил странное, призрачное время, когда он был ничем, всего лишь маленьким сгустком, фрагментом, намеком на завершенное творение. Тогда он лежал в большой удобной колыбели рядом со своими братьями и сестрами, и его металлический скелет постепенно обрастал живой пульсирующей плотью. Над их рождением без устали колдовали искусные руки медиков и техников, и все равно он чувствовал страшное одиночество, а примерно за месяц до пробуждения пришла посетительница. Она медленно прошла по ряду, подходя к каждой колыбели, и наконец выбрала Кена. И потом возвращалась раз за разом и говорила, очень много говорила и кончиками пальцев прикасалась к его холодному, мертвому лицу. Так он узнал об огромном и прекрасном мире, который ждет его за порогом стерильного зала. В нем есть птичья трель в весеннем воздухе, золото одуванчиков на летней поляне, шорох листьев в осеннем лесу и запах рождества в зимнюю стужу. Есть утренние газеты, бифштекс на обед, вечерний кофе с коньяком и мамины песенки на ночь. Есть поэзия в каждой прожитой минуте. Есть увлекательные путешествия и долгожданное возвращение домой. Есть жизнь, есть смерть. И Париж. А еще она рассказала о человеке по имени Том. О том, какой он талантливый и неуверенный в себе. О том, что у него есть тайна, и он чувствует себя неправильным, ущербным. О том, как сильно она любит его. О том, что очень скоро ей придется навсегда уйти, и он останется один. И ей очень больно из-за этой неизбежности. 

— Просто люби его. Люби как сумеешь, Кен, — попросила она и коснулась его руки. 

И в этот миг внутри его холодного, неподвижного тела стремительно побежал ток, словно горячая кровь зациркулировала по венам, порозовели скулы, приоткрылся рот, в груди родился первый вздох, дрогнули ресницы. Он сжал ее пальцы в знак согласия и проснулся для жизни.


End file.
